


Как Логан потерял и нашел свою родственную душу

by NancyMuck



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyMuck/pseuds/NancyMuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логан родился в 1836. Питер родился в 1954. Их встреча кажется невероятной, чтобы там не было написано на коже, ведь так?<br/>Но в мире, где первые слова родственной души, которые та скажет вам, появляются на теле, чудеса случаются постоянно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Логан потерял и нашел свою родственную душу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Logan Lost And Found His Soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799743) by [Dorkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkangel/pseuds/Dorkangel). 



Логан получил свои слова в девять лет, чуть раньше, чем большинство людей. Они были аккуратно написаны на предплечье витиеватым почерком, что было типично для его эпохи, и Логан весь день их прятал. Как он вообще он мог рассказать о таком отцу? 

Мальчик лежал на кровати, когда Виктор по-волчьи ухмыляясь сел на соседнюю, точа свои когти. Виктору было тринадцать, его слова появились три года назад между лопатками, и он уже давно к ним привык. 

— Я покажу тебе свои, — хитро улыбнулся Виктор.  
Логан вздрогнул.  
— Что?!  
— Ты весь день как на иголках из-за них. Я покажу тебе мои слова, если ты покажешь мне свои, хорошо? 

Логан колебался, но все же задрал рукав, пока Виктор через голову стягивал рубашку. Его словом было _"Entschuldigung"_ **[1]**. На предплечье у Логана было выведено _"Скажу сразу: я ничего не крал"_.

Они смутились, зная, что это неправильно — показывать кому-то другому свои слова, — и неуклюже засмеялись, садясь обратно на кровать. 

Мутация Логана дала о себе знать через день.

***

Сначала Логан не мог понять, почему он ничего не чувствует через связь. Позже, когда братья осознали, что не могут умереть, он сложил два и два — его родственная душа еще не родилась. На протяжении долгих лет Логан любил многих.

Но он все же ждал своего "не вора", которого ему обещали слова.

***

Первое, что помнит Питер, это как он в два года заметил, как у него появилось черное пятнышко на ноге. Он попытался его стереть, но оно не исчезало, и маленький Питер расплакался.

Когда мама взяла его на руки и обняла, Питер рассказал ей о странных надписях на своей коже, и она побледнела. 

Его слова появились, когда ему было всего два года, что означало, его родственная душа скорее всего **как минимум** старше его на десять лет.

По крайне мере, они небольшие, успокаивал себя Питер последующие годы, когда ему становилось неуютно при мысли о его словах. Они были четко выведены вокруг его правой лодыжки, и их легко можно было спрятать, но его родственная душа намного старше его — в глубине сердца он знал это, — иногда он чувствовал гнев и ненависть через их связь, а иногда узы так ослабевали, что сердца Питера замирало от страха, когда он понимал, что его вторая половинка может умереть. 

Слова его мамы были с ней год, самые заурядные _"Приятно познакомиться"_ , вытатуированные на животе, но потом ее родственная душа умерла. Это был 1943 год, а она была полячкой, так что с ее половинкой могло случиться все что угодно. Его мама так и не узнала, как умерла ее родственная душа. 

Их отец не был родственной душой мамы, так что не удивительно, что они никогда его не видели. Питер считает, что он нашел свою судьбу и ушел. 

Ванда, его сестра, получила свои слова в десять, как нормальный человек, а его вторая сестра была тогда еще слишком мала для такого. 

Но зуд _"Расслабься, Пьетро, мы не копы"_ не проходил.

***

Впервые Логан почувствовал свою связь в 1956, вместе с типичным недоумением, грустью и детским удивлением, захлестнувшими его с головой. Должно быть, его родственная душа только что получила свои слова.

Он выпивал в баре в Мексике, и как только это случилось, Логан быстро вышел на улицу, прижался к стене и, закрыв глаза, старался передать всю любовь и спокойствие через узы, на которые только был способен. 

За сотни миль, где-то на севере, Питер перестал плакать.

***

В своем темном будущем Логан спросил о родственной душе Рейвен. Казалось логичным задумать о ней или о нем, потому что Рейвен уже было, эм, кажется, тридцать пять? В конце концов, в 1973 многие люди встретили свою вторую половинку, но Эрик только мрачно покачал головой.

Его звали Азазель, и он умер в 1969. Они были вместе только семь лет. Траск проводил над Азазелем эксперименты и в конечном счете убил — и это стало одной из многих причин, почему Рейвен хотела его прикончить. 

У Рейвен было всего одно слово, прежде чем ее родственная душа умерла, и оно исчезло вместе с ней. На внутренней стороне ее левого запястья неразборчивым почерком было написано _"Беги."_ Когда она впервые увидела мутанта, похожего на демона, она была уверена, что это он, но слишком боялась, что остальные не поймут — Азазель убил стольких агентов ЦРУ, помог убить Дарвина и забрал Ангела. Но она все равно ничего не успела ему сказать, и Азазель не услышал свои слова, пока не перенес их как можно дальше, а Мистик схватила его за запястье, спросив в отчаянии:  
— Подожди, ты же Азазель, да? 

В тот момент Рейвен испугалась его, но когда он сжал ее в крепких и теплых объятия, девушка расслабилась. Азазель не пытался поцеловать ее или что-то еще, и казалось, что она наконец-то в безопасности, так она чувствовала, что поступает правильно, когда обнимала его в ответ.  
— Я был так растерян, — с сильным акцентом прошептал он, обжигая ухо горячим дыханием. — Они написаны у меня на ягодицах, и в детстве я не знал ни слова по-английски.  
Рейвен рассмеялась.

***

С первого взгляда, история Эрика и Чарльза казалась простой. Они нашли друг друга, когда были еще довольно молоды, и не было никаких сомнений, что их слова _"Успокой свой мозг"_ и _"Отпусти меня"_ подходили друг другу. Но Чарльз, наливая себе виски (пользы от которого было всё же больше, чем от сыворотки) объяснил, что все было гораздо сложнее.

— Эрик старше меня на четыре года. Мои слова появились, когда мне было всего лишь восемь, за пару недель до встречи с Рейвен, и внезапно я почувствовал невыносимый страх, а после боль и гнев. Эмоции были настолько сильны, что я потерял сознание.  
— Концентрационный лагерь? — осторожно поинтересовался Логан.  
Чарльз кивнул.  
— На его глазах убили мать. После этого я годами ощущал только страх и боль. Через несколько лет после окончания войны все исчезло, он женился на женщине и был счастлив, а потом его семью снова убили, и все началось сначала. 

Он со стуком поставил стакан на стол. 

— А потом, он отразил в меня пулю и бросил. Это больно. Я чувствую, что ему тоже больно, но, — Чарльз вздохнул. — Я не знаю. Судьба жестока, мой друг.

***

— Есть один парень, — произнес Логан, кивая головой. — Он проберется куда угодно. Да, он сейчас молодой, вырос недалеко от Вашингтона.

***

Логан встретил Питера в 2018, и они оба были слишком заняты борьбой со стражами, чтобы сравнивать свои слова. Волосы мутанта были тогда коротко подстрижены и пару прядей падали на лоб, как челка, и хотя они оба были знакомы с Профессором Икс, у них никогда не было возможности поговорить с друг другом. Питер не знал о бессмертии Логана, поэтому, когда страж потянулся к Росомахе, он быстро схватил его и побежал в безопасное место.

Когда они оказались в разрушенном пригороде Александрии, неподалеку от Вашингтона, Питер измученно рухнул на землю и невесело рассмеялся.  
— Боже, — выдохнул он. — Я тут в детстве жил. Я даже не понял, что бегу сюда. Странно, правда?  
Логан, которого скрутило в приступе тошноты, фыркнул, качая головой.  
— Спасибо за помощь, приятель.  
— Без проблем. Мы ведь все в одной лодке, да? Пьетро Максимофф. Ртуть.  
— Логан. Росомаха. Эй, а ты случайно не сын Маг...  
— Ага, сын старого-доброго приятеля Магнето. Если честно, это полное дерьмо, врагу не пожелаешь. Сможешь отсюда добраться туда, куда тебе там надо? 

Логан кивнул, и Питер поднялся на ноги. 

— Тогда ладно. Меня ждут дела, увидимся позже! — и с этими словами он исчез в серебряном пятне. 

Неудивительно, что они не поняли, что были родственными душами. 

Логан не был удивлен, когда спустя год их связь внезапно прервалась и он упал на колени, чувствуя, как его изнутри разрывает смертельная боль его родственной души. 

Но судьба дала им второй шанс.

***

Питер играл с самим собой в пинг-понг и даже не думал оборачиваться на мужчин, спускающихся в его подвал. Его уже даже арестовывали на этой неделе целых пять раз, хотя неделя еще не закончилась.

— Скажу сразу, — отстранено сказал он. — Я ничего не крал. 

Логан, который спустился последним, замер. Этот парень, которого он едва мог рассмотреть, с серебряными волосами и в бейсбольной куртке, и есть..? Он сглотнул и заставил себя сказать что-нибудь, чувствуя как нечто сдавливает горло. Это должно быть что-то дружелюбное и безобидное.

— Расслабься, Пьетро, мы не копы. 

Парень внезапно остановился, даже не доведя до конца шаг, и изумленно посмотрел на Логана. 

Этот парень и есть его ...?! 

Логан поспешно приложил палец к губам, и в следующую секунду Пьетро уже был на диване.  
— Ух ты, полное имя. Большинство зовет меня просто Питер, чувак. Откуда ты его знаешь?  
— Долго рассказывать, — отозвался Логан, все еще рассматривая Питера, пытаясь запомнить все в мельчайших деталях: широкую грудь, неровно обгрызанные ногти и длинные волосы. Он чувствовал, что Питер делает то же самое, и Логан мысленно поблагодарил бога, что Чарльз пока что не может прочить его мысли. 

— Так кто вы? Что вам надо? 

Неожиданно его голос сдал доноситься из-за украденного игрового автомата, и Логану показалось, что парень пытается произвести на него впечатление. 

— Надо забраться в охраняемое место, - медленно начал Чарльз: - И вывести оттуда кое-кого. 

— Побег? — ухмыльнулся Питер, не отрываясь от игры. — За это сажают. 

Они обвели взглядом подвал с кучей телевизоров, микроволновок и сладостей. Чарльз повернулся к Логану, скептически выгнул бровь. 

— Э-э-э... Только если тебя поймают. 

— Да, точно, — парень быстро скользнул по Логану взглядом. — Только вот зачем мне это? 

Сарказм и надежда тесно переплелись между собой и одним потоком передавались по их связи с такой силой, что Логан усмехнулся. Чарльз раздраженно вздохнул.

— Ты, клептоман, должен будешь забраться в Пентагон. 

Питер широко раскрыл глаза — почти как в плохих комедиях — и повернулся на стуле лицом к Чарльзу. К несчастью, его рука случайно коснулась Логана, он с сожалением и раскаянием посмотрел на него, а потом расплывчатым пятном метнулся к Росомахе и, обняв за шею, впечатался в его губы поцелуем. 

— Бог мой, чувак, — выдохнул Питер, крепче прижимаясь к своей родственной душе. — Я честно-честно собирался тебя игнорировать. Ты сказал держать рот на замке, и, парень, я правда пытался, но у меня типа вообще проблемы с самоконтролем, и... 

Логан усмехнулся и снова его поцеловал, и Питер наконец-то расслабился в его руках.

Сзади Чарльз ругнулся вслух. 

— Черт возьми, Логан. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что он не твоя родственная душа. 

Хэнк, стоящий рядом с ним, моргнул и безуспешно попытался поднять челюсть с пола.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал Логан. — Я ждал этого сто тридцать семь лет.  
Питер нервно сглотнул.  
— Мне девятнадцать. И значит между нами сто восемнадцать лет разницы?  
— Какая разница? Я наконец-то нашел тебя. 

В конце концов Хэнк взял себя в руки и с тревогой посмотрел на раздраженного Чарльза.  
— Так вы двое связаны? 

Вместо ответа Логан просто чмокнул Питера в щеку — это заставило парня вздрогнуть ( _"я запомнил"_ — с удовольствием подумал он)— и закатал рукав, чтобы показать свои слова. 

Питер провел по ним пальцем, прикусив верхнюю губу, чтобы не усмехнуться, а потом с такой скоростью попытался снять кроссовок и носок, что стал почти невидимым, и показал Логану свои слова в ответ, нелепо махая ногой в воздухе. Питер немного покраснел, когда тот нежно рассмеялся. 

— Ты нелепый, парень. 

— Какой же ты романтик, — Питер переплел их пальцы и повернулся к Чарльзу и Хэнку. Его темные глаза радостно светились. — Итак, ребята, что вы там говорили про Пентагон?..

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Извините. (нем.)


End file.
